Shared Traits
by Sindel
Summary: Cammy loves Chun Li but can never give Chun Li what she needs. That is, until Bison forces her to remember some "shared traits" both him and Cammy share...(FUTA)


Cammy White wasn't being honest.

Her lying was never intentional, of course. And Cammy hardly ever lied to anyone about anything. But for now, lying was the only way to protect herself from getting hurt and kicked like an old dog.

Every time her best friend, Chun Li Xiang, asked her if she had feelings for anyone, Cammy would always say "No! Of course not!"

But the lie slithered beyond her pearly white teeth and echoed through the skull of the British agent. The statement simply wasn't true, not in the least. There wasn't even a ounce of honesty in her proclamation.

Cammy was deeply, madly, and insanely in love with Chun Li.

How could the blonde girl _not_ be? Chun Li had helped rescued her from the clutches of the vicious M. Bison as well as encourage her in her quest for truth and vengeance. The older Chinese woman had helped her grow back into an adult life that was filled with friends, love, and fun.

Except her relationship woes.

Chun Li didn't know her feelings. The detective was oblivious to her _own_ beauty and sex appeal like a dumb, ditzy blonde on a shopping trip. Men fawned her over like a shark circling a piece of meat. Women grew jealous or realized bisexual feelings around the Chinese fighter.

Even _kids_ loved her. Chun Li was perfect for Cammy and she just wished that Chun Li could _see_ what Cammy could see.

The girl should be between Chun Li's legs, grinding day and night as the bodies moved against each other. The two shouldn't be making hot chocolate on a Saturday night at Chun Li's apartment; Cammy should be sitting on Chun Li's face and forcing a vibrator between the thunder thighs of her crush as the woman ate her out.

"It's almost done!" Chun Li said in a sing-song voice, "Mm, I have whipped cream too!"

_I want some whipped cream on that peachy ass of yours. _Cammy darkly thought, hiding her sexual need behind a wall of glass as if she was a Doll again.

However, Cammy blushed as Chun Li bent over, seeing her best friend's frilly knickers under her pajama shirt. Her heart pounded in her chest as the British woman has a fleeting fantasy of pulling them off and sticking her head between her legs…

"Cammy?" Chun Li broke her out if her thoughts, "Hand me that ladle. I found the cinnamon."

The younger lady blinked rapidly, thinking before suddenly recalling where she was. Hastily, Cammy grabbed the long silver ladle from the countertop as Chun Li straightened back up.

"It's done!" Chun Li announced, seeing the hot chocolate, "Mm! Smells so good…!"

Chun Li ran her tongue across the ladle, lapping up the chocolate. Cammy suddenly clenched her thighs shut, feeling the wetness spread in front of her panties.

"I need to take a bath!" She exclaimed suddenly, humiliated, "And...uh, freshen up."

Chun Li owlishly looked at her before suddenly smiling, "Okay! Second door to the left!"

Bolting like an Olympic runner, Cammy tore off her clothes and hopped into the empty bathtub. Pulling out the water handle, she let the water heat up as she grinded against the edge of the bathtub.

"Oh _God_, yes…!" She started to mimic humping Chun Li's brains out, "Chun...Chun…"

Her clit was so sensitive but it wasn't enough. Cammy wanted to be _in_ that girl. However, she started to go faster, imagining that girl under her body as the water climbed up to her ankle. Her other foot rested on the cold tile of the bathroom floor, driving her further up the wall.

_Squick!_ The sound of her wet snatch squirting from the ceramic edge of the bathroom seemed louder than Cammy wanted that to be. Cammy hastily ducked into the hot water, turning off the faucet as she sat in the tub.

Cammy felt foolish. Chun Li loved men. She certainly didn't like former Shadaloo assassins that are clones of her hated enemy.

Staring at the bath water, the agent felt rather cheated. Cammy had no shot at a normal life. She especially had her destiny encoded in the DNA of her former slave driver, forcing her into a life of perpetual loneliness.

Cammy wished Bison had made her into a male so Chun Li could be attracted to her. So Cammy could hold her and love her and give the Strongest Woman in the World a good hard dicking once in awhile.

Sighing, she stepped into the water and slid underneath. She could faintly hear Chun Li chatting with her new beau of the month which sounded quite friendly.

It really wasn't fair. Chun Li shouldn't be so pretty and sexy. She shouldn't have big, soft, firm breasts just thrusting in Cammy's face everyday. Her ass shouldn't be so big and round with a cute little beauty mark on the upper right cheek below her back…

Her body trembled. Ugh. She hated masturbating like this. But this was the best Cammy was going to get. Dipping her hand between her legs, Cammy started to rub her clitoris hard.

A pole would be easier and quicker, Cammy darkly thought to herself.

However, she settled in her favorite fantasy: coming home to a lusty, pent-up Chinese homemaker. Chun Li wearing a see little, silky, see-through, kimono lingerie robe with oil all over her big tits. Kneeling before Cammy and undoing her leotard, coaxing out the blonde's big, hard cock.

Chun Li would praise her cock as she teased the shaft and balls with her mouth, licking the head just enough to swallow the pre-cum. Telling Cammy how horny she had been all day long, needing her wife's thick meat to satisfy her hot mess between her legs.

Eventually, Cammy would lose her cool and throw Chun Li on the ground right there in front of their entry door. The British agent would spread that whore's legs and give her the dick thrashing of Chun Li's life.

Sometimes, the MI6 operative would leave their front door wide open for any looky-loo to see their animalistic fucking. The men and women could peek inside as close as possible, without breaching the home, and watch with awe as cum and squicky fluids spilled everywhere. Cammy would even be fine if they rubbed one out while the two lesbian wives rolled in the hay.

After all, Chun Li would be all hers. A cute, busty stay-at-home wife with tiny aprons and high heels. The young woman knew wouldn't let that fine Asian ass work in any sort of job that could distract Chun Li from Cammy's robust and horned up cock. If the older woman had to be fucked out of a work ethic, Cammy knew her dick could get the job done.

The slender girl wouldn't admit it but she was a bit of a misogynist. Perhaps "traditional" was a more diplomatic term. Cammy liked the idea of a sweet woman staying at home while the more "masculine" one works to provide. _Most_ women were better at being mothers than employees. Chun Li was very feminine and nurturing so her future should be at _home. _

After all, Chun Li would have to carry the babies. She would have to take care of their children. The fighter was simply too naive and doting to work normally. Cammy didn't consider that sexist.

"Hey, Cammy!" The sudden voice of her fantasy and host called out from the closed bathroom door, "Did you want me to set up the bed for you? Or the couch?"

"W-where... wherever is fine!" Cammy yanked her hand from her thighs, "I don't want to put you out!"

"Do you want to just share the bed then?" Chun Li asked, making Cammy freeze. The water felt like the temperature had plummeted to icy depths of Hades as her face was burning red.

Her tongue stopped working. This was her chance! At least, a chance to touch the beautiful friend…

"Cammy?" The voice seemed concerned, "Did you hear me?"

_Pull yourself together, idiot! Play this cool!_

"Yeah. Bed is cool. Bed good." Cammy attempted to casually accept the offer.

_Bed good? Bed good?! You're a British MI6 agent with a dark, mysterious past! You should be swimming in her panties right now!_

"Okay. Put up the towel when you're done." Chun Li acknowledged as her steps started to walk away. Exasperated, Cammy sank under the bathwater.

_I hate myself. I'm a joke. _

After the bath, Cammy got dressed for bed as Chun Li was sitting at her kitchen counter. Her brown eyes intensely focused on the phone, as if someone was texting her...

Next to Chun Li was a box. Cammy could read the words: "FIRST SIGN PREGNANCY TEST"

Her heart stopped. Was Chun Li…?

If she was, could Cammy assume the role of the father if Chun Li didn't want to be with the baby daddy?

"Chun Li...what….?" Cammy started before Chun Li quickly hid her phone. Before she knew it, Chun Li understood that she was looking at the box.

"Oh!" Chun Li blushed a bit, throwing away the box, "It's just to ease my mind a bit. I've been having irregular periods and I had spent the night with that doctor so…"

Cammy blinked like an owl.

"You know how it is!" Chun Li waved her hand quickly, "You don't want periods but when you need them, they don't show up!"

The younger woman laughed uneasily, "Yeah, and always the worst time too!"

Truthfully, Cammy didn't have menstrual cycles. She actually had no womb or ovaries. While her body still had a vaginal canal, Cammy never actually had anything go inside it. It didn't bring her any pleasure, even when she scoured masturbation tips on the Internet so she could be 'normal'.

She had a clitoris that was larger than most women but frankly, that was it.

Cammy had learned how to please her body by rubbing her body against pillows or wearing her vibrating strapon that sat right at her clitoral spot and thrusting into pillows or holes. Sometimes, Cammy would rub her fake penis like a man stroking himself to porn when she had intense thoughts of Chun Li.

Her best friend walked back to the kitchen, starting to clean the counters. Cammy cautiously approached her as her breath became labored. She could easily overpower Chun Li and force her head into her legs. The British agent could fashion a temporary strapon out of the empty wine bottle they had been drinking out of and…

No! Chun Li was her close friend! She was her _world. _To hurt her would be awful..._but so fucking hot_. Cammy felt flushed down to her toes at the thought of dominating a weak and helpless woman…

"Cammy?" Chun Li asked, looking back at her, "Everything okay?"

"It's fine, Chun Li." Cammy swallowed her fantasies like a pill, "Do you need help?"

"No. I'm okay. Could you get my phone?" The famed fighter asked, spraying more cleaner on the counter, "I want to text Roger that I can't see him tomorrow."

"Roger?" Cammy echoed, feeling somewhat jealous. She had hoped this man was another nameless nobody who had gotten lucky once.

"The doctor! I told you I had been seeing him." Chun Li said, wiping a sponge across her marbled tiles, "Oh, do you want to see a picture of him? He's really cute."

Cammy obediently fetched her phone, handing it to her oblivious sex fantasy. Chun Li unlocked it, pulling up a picture of a handsome, muscular Hispanic man with dark hair. He was smiling across from what looked like a restaurant table.

"See? He's really hot for a guy his age." Chun Li giggled, "I met him at my gym. He does kickboxing but I mean, I don't want to beat him up right away…"

"Yeah, I guess he's okay." Cammy interrupted, trying to see what she found so attractive about this lughead, "Nice...uh, eyes."

"Oh, I know! Perfect brown eyes." Chun Li agreed, "He's also very successful in his practice. Smart too. He told me he's taking me to…"

A message had come through with the label "SEXY DADDY DOC" with a heart emoji next to it.

_Hey, baby. Come see me. Got a fresh pack of condoms with your name on it. You know you need your medicine, slut._

Chun Li, realizing what Cammy just saw, owlishly squirreled away her phone from her guest's sight.

"Ha... that was just a joke." She tittered uncomfortably, "He says things like that."

"Calling you a slut isn't funny." Cammy suddenly took issue with it, staring hard at her.

"It's...oh, he's not like that. Yeah, he can be a bit of a douche but…" Chun Li tilted her head a little in delight, "He's not like _bad _douche."

"He should respect you." The other fighter insisted, pushing through, "He doesn't respect you. You're a strong woman and…"

"Oh, don't…" The Chinese host sighed, "Give me that. It's just a sexual thing. It's not like he calls me that every day! He's just... ramping me up. Dirty talk."

Cammy crossed her arms, "How is degrading you attractive?"

"It's not _degrading _degrading! If I felt admonished, I would pummel his face into the ground. Come on. You're being really overprotective here." Chun Li defensively said, "Let's just get this cleaned up and go to bed. Sorry I even brought this up."

Suddenly, Chun Li's phone rang. Glaring hard at her, Cammy crossed her arms before Chun Li turned away from him.

"Detective Xiang." She answered, "...Guile! It's good to hear from you."

Work. Cammy flipped into another mode, listening intently. If Guile was calling, something with Shadaloo was up. In moments, Cammy was proven right as Chun Li started to pour into the details of work.

Like a light switch, Chun Li turned into the prestigious detective she had always been. Cool, collected, and calm as well as observant. Cammy had to be on her guard the most when Chun Li was like this lest her secret love be revealed.

Shadaloo had been spotted doing business deals in a base in Tokyo. The pair needed to infiltrate and find Bison before he escaped again. Not only that but they needed to find an experiment called _Errand_ that Bison had boasted to his colleagues months prior.

Girls' night was off for now and Cammy couldn't be more thankful.

The next day, the two had arrived in Japan and were suited for the task. Nightfall started to gleam above them.

While the two were experienced agents, the whole operation went to shit quickly. Shots from the snipers fired, separating the two. Chun Li was on the east side of the base while Cammy was on the west side of the base.

"Meet up later!" Chun Li called out, making Cammy worried. She didn't want Chun Li to be hurt but at the same time…

A familiar feeling started to tug at her as if rope was pulling her body. _Bison_. He must not escape this time or whatever experiment he was cooking up would certainly destroy the world. Cammy followed her gut instinct, finding herself in a control room of sorts.

There, before her very eyes, was the famed M. Bison. His glory absolute but marred by his aging looks. White hair, white beard, and pupil-less eyes. His body seemed to go through much damage and pain but he was still so sure of himself.

"About time you got here. I nearly fetched a courier." He greeted her, "Killer Bee. Sight for sore eyes."

Cammy fired her gun but Bison easily snatched the bullet from the air, flicking it away. So it was going to have to be a fight to death now.

"Spiral Arrow!" She called out, starting the match. Bison seemed prepared, almost joyous at the thought of bloodbath. Punches, kicks, and taunting exchanged as with every fight.

"You're being very rude. I call you here and bring you here and this is the thanks I get?" He teased her, "For a clone, I never imprinted rudeness."

"I'm not your fucking copy." Cammy hissed, jamming, "I am never going to be your fucking puppet again. Now where's this _Errand_ experiment?!"

"_Errand? _Yes, it is a fool's errand, don't you agree?" Bison chortled, seemingly happy with himself as Cammy tried to kick him, "There's no experiment. I needed you here. Good thing you brought Miss Goody Two-Shoes. Been aching something _fierce_…"

Cammy attempted to kick him in the face for daring to insinuate what he wanted to.

"Cannon Spike!"

However, before her kick could connect, purple tendrils suddenly shot from the floor. Cammy was immediately captured, twisting her body upside down as her hat fell off. Her leotard was completely exposed now, revealing her tightened cunt.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're upside down," Bison jested, his grin quite large, "It's because you're finally going to fulfill your purpose."

Cammy tried to fight back but the bonds were far too strong. She squirmed and kicked but nothing could free her short of a prayer and divine intervention.

"I'm not going to be your fucking doll." She snapped, biting like a feral cat. Bison seemed to find her assumption amusing.

"No." He used his forefinger to run down her cheek, "We're past that now. You are to be my next host body. I need some fresh blood and this body simply won't..._do_ it for me anymore."

What?! Cammy looked shocked. She had always known that was why she was cloned but...but...to actually have him…!

"No! Never!" She screamed, struggling harder, "Never in my life! Ever!"

"Ah, well, that's too bad." Bison shrugged, "Like I care what you think. It will only matter what _I _think and frankly, my dear, you better get used to that. Don't worry. I've been a woman before. Countless times. Nothing is new to me. Except these braids. Good God, cut your hair."

Cammy tried to worm her ankle out but the Psycho Power simply strapped her legs together. Chafing her thighs against the rugged and pure survival instinct of her entrapment, she attempted to break free much to Bison's amusement.

"Squirm all you like. It'll only make things easier for me." He encouraged her, "I never made you to give up. Besides, you'll be nice and quiet for me eventually. Isn't that right, Killer Bee?"

"Fuck you!" She snarled, "You filthy fucking bastard!"

"That's mean. I never fucked you, regardless of the rumors. I'm not _that_ vain." Bison licked his lips, "But your friend…? Oh, she's going to be a real gift horse. Need to take care of _her_ right away."

Cammy stuttered, suddenly stopping, "Ch-chun Li? You...no…as me…?!"

"Oh, you mean Miss Xiang? Her Royal Goody-Two Shoes?" Bison motioned to the cameras as Chun Li was fighting off soldiers, "Don't worry. I have plans for her. It'd be a crime to kill such a pretty, curvaceous little thing. Why, her body would serve greater purpose as my sex toy than as a soldier."

"No!" Cammy fruitlessly tried to kick the psychic bonds off her, "You can't do that! She's…"

"Ahaha! You must really love this girl." Bison mocked her, tipping his hat a little, "Such young and taboo love. It must have killed you, knowing that she only wanted to be with men and not women. Well, don't worry, dear. Sexuality, like gender, is very fluid. You can condition anyone to do anything so in about a month, I'll get her to be batting for the home team."

The blonde woman struggled but she could almost feel the circulation cut off from her legs from how tightly she was bound. Aiming a spitwad, she attempted to hit Bison but missed completely, hitting the area just a few feet from his right boot.

"Dear, let's think about this logically." He seemed enthused by her fight to survive, "You want Chun Li? I can make that happen. After all, I want her too. In fact, I think we can be mutually beneficial in this case. Just think of hanging on my coattails; surely, you Street Fighters understand _that_…"

"You can't be serious! I'm not letting you!" She shrieked loudly, "How could you!? How can you do something so awful to such a beautiful…"

"First off," Bison held up a finger, "If we're demanding answers, I want to know how a clone of me and who has never lived in England for most of her test tube life, has a British accent."

"It's…!"

"Second," He held up another finger, "Did it not occur to you that since we share the same DNA, you would enjoy the things I enjoy? Lust after? I particularly enjoy women so it would make sense that you would."

"You can't have Chun Li!" Cammy writhed in her bonds.

"Ah, you really are very fond of her." Bison hemmed, "Another thing we're similar in. I'm just physically attracted to her but you're _emotionally_ attracted, aren't you?"

"No!" She protested, "I'll kill you! I'll…!"

Bison rolled his eyes dramatically, as if to provoke her, "Sure. I'll believe you. But we're going to have to make some changes. I personally don't really like living without a penis. Makes things easier and women just love it. Would hate to take such a gift from this world."

Narcissist asshole. Cammy fidgeted before something was started to provoke out of herself. Her thighs started to moisten, as if…

_No_. It couldn't be! This had to be a joke!

Cammy felt a large, writhing, aching penis growing between her legs, complete with a large scrotum as well. Embarrassed, she tried to close her slender thighs but the penis continued to swell and enlarge.

The Psycho Power, as mentioned before, had stirred between her pelvic floor muscles and her belly which made her realize it was very similar to growing a vine. Was Bison _really_ telling the truth? All this time, the dormant power inside of her soul was keeping her masculine genitals hidden away in her body?

Was that why Cammy never felt truly complete?

"All that testosterone can start pumping through your body. Think of it like a second puberty." Bison remarked, watching his clone change into a similar homage to his own current body, "Don't fret though. I'll keep the rest of your body the way it was. More durable this way."

Cammy felt a hot, surging lust come up through her loins like a volcano. It was like years of backed up, repressed, sexual urges had come to the surface in a violent, unforgettable way. Before she knew it, she croaked out a weak little scream as her new cock ejaculated for the very first time with what felt like gallons of semen. The cum pooled on the floor under her head, her braid lightly scraping it up.

Pleasure racked her body which made her tight muscles vibrate intensely. She thought she would pass out but the Psycho Power instantly healed her, forcing another wave of pleasure to course through her.

"Ma-make it stop…" Cammy begged, her eyes glazed over, "Please…"

"Sorry. Can't. Something you learn as a man is that you have to clean the pipes out every so often." He flippantly rejected, "There's a lot of backed up semen I'd rather not deal with. Plus, I want to give your little friend fresh cum when I fuck her up."

The very mention of Chun Li made Cammy's buttocks tighten as her newly protruding head jerked a bit, spitting out more cum. Everything that Cammy had wanted before all this was coming true but she had wished desperately that it wouldn't come to fruition.

Finally, her balls felt completely drained of cum.

"Well, that was fun." Bison seemed somewhat bored but happy at the moment, "For you. Hope you enjoyed your last moments with a consciousness, Killer Bee. By the way, I'll keep the accent."

His body then slumped forward, as if it was a rag doll. Before Cammy could scream for help, darkness started to overtake her senses. She attempted to fight off as much as she could but the power was simply too strong.

The one known as Cammy White had disappeared into the souly void of nothingness.

Chun Li had been fighting off throngs of soldiers, kicking and fighting back as much as possible. Now concerned for her friend's welfare, she decided to head to the control room. Surveying the area, she couldn't see any massive damage around so perhaps they took their fight elsewhere?

Once she stepped in the room, Chun Li felt cold. Clammy. As if evil had stained the floors. The familiar scent of semen had erupted under her nose; in fact, it was too _much_ semen. Putting her hand up to her face, Chun Li finally got into the room without much further bravado.

Chun Li saw Bison's lifeless body on the ground, cautiously approaching it.

"Cammy, is…?" Chun Li raised her head before she realized her friend was staring at the screens in front. Not only that but Cammy was partially naked and somewhat covered in some white fluid.

"I wish the soldiers had given you more of a fight, Detective," Cammy's voice greeted her, almost teasingly, "But at least you're not tired."

Chun Li stopped dead in her tracks, "Cammy, what's going on? You're scaring…"

"I think I like the name Cammy. I always was partial to _Camilla_. I'll keep it. _Camilla Bison. _C. Bison. Or M. C Bison. Well, that sounded terrible." She continued, undeterred, "What do you think, Detective?"

On her heel, Cammy turned and Chun Li saw her best friend in throes of possession. Her eyes were white, devoid of baby blues. A shimmering purple mist hung around her.

Between her legs was the largest, most girth cock that Chun Li had ever seen personally. The penis looked like it could devour small, unthreatening cocks that dared to take his territory.

"Interested in something? So perverted, Chun Li," Cammy taunted, knowing her shocked and red face was from her modified body, "How about you come on over and get acquainted? Or you can just come over and over, hm?"

The purple tendrils suddenly shot out from under Chun Li's legs, wrapping around her muscular legs. Helpless now, the Chinese detective could only watch Cammy's body come towards her as she realized that both of them had been fooled.

"Stop!" Chun Li begged, "Cammy! Cammy, break free!"

"I'm sorry, love," Cammy pinned her legs down with powerful psychic bonds, "Your little Cammy isn't here anymore. But you're going to like me better."

Chun Li tried to squirm but the bonds just got tighter, making her fear that it would slice her legs off. Her mind was completely resetting itself: her best friend was possessed by her worst enemy and now attempting to rape her.

Her body was torn. The female curves didn't really do anything for her so it just seized up down in her loins. However, the thick cock protruding from Cammy's legs made her womb reel a bit and force her walls to lubricate.

The head of her former friend's dick began to rub against Chun Li's apprehensive cunt, making her trickle out a pathetic cry. Cammy pinched her confused pearl, making the trapped woman bite down on her lip.

"You are going to let me in, Miss Goody-Two-Shoes. After all, you wouldn't deny your _best friend_ her first time, would you?" The plastered grin echoed evil intent as Chun Li felt hot tears come to her eyes, "Of all the times I made my other Dolls choke on my cock, pretending it was you, I never thought you'd be so prudish."

Chun Li had no choice but to relax her vaginal muscles, letting the abrasive cock thrust inside of her.

"Fuck, that's a tight fit!" Her former friend practically meowed in satisfaction, "I'm going to make this my pussy, bitch. You're going to want this cock all the time!"

The detective's groans of pain were relishing to the new body of Psycho Power, eliciting Cammy to start going in deeper. Chun Li could feel her pussy try to make sense of the situation, unable to figure out if she should push or help.

"I always wondered how to get these big titties to bounce during sex," The blonde woman mused, stroking her captive's nipples with the tip of her finger, "I bet these milk jugs quake like God splitting the Earth. Let's find out!"

Cammy started fucking her harder, her pace and rhythm going rapidly as her cock started to use Chun Li like a toy. Chun Li started to yelp savagely, trying to hold onto her strength.

Her demonic rapist appeared to have a signature beat: hard and fast before slowing down before grinding against Chun Li's pussy in rough, circular motions was her length was entirely inserted. Then picking back up at the faster movements.

After several minutes, Chun Li began to moan as tears went down her face, "St-stop...please...it...it feels good...I don't... want your cock to feel good…!"

Tutting, Cammy pulled the psychic bond around Chun Li's chin to make her squeak a cry out.

"Maybe you've been repressing your true nature all this time?" She mockingly suggested, "I'll tell you a little secret: I can cum just as much as a man, if not more. And my little soldiers are _very_ good at getting little snobby tramps like you pregnant."

That spurred a fight in Chun Li, kicking and wrestling as hard as she could but the bonds simply held her still. The increased hip movements appeared to turn on the afflicted woman.

"Oh yeah, just fight a little. Such an aphrodisiac for my new cock." Cammy sucked air between her teeth, tittering a bit, "Mm. Getting tighter, baby? Like moving up and down on my large, exquisite dick?"

Chun Li wouldn't admit her failing rebellion as her arousal increased but she gave it away with her red face and hardening nipples. Her breasts began to lactate, much to the fighter's shock that mixed with her neediness.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," The new Lord of Shadaloo perked up, a devilish grin spread on her face, "This nice, thick, hearty cock makes women secrete a lot of hormones. Usually, the process makes sluts lactate their tits a bit. Sometimes, you might even have a breast orgasm. I don't know why."

Humiliated, the trapped girl could feel milk sliding down her bare chest. The cock started to fuck her harder again, making Chun Li's breast milk fly everywhere.

"How fun! They _do_ quake, just like I always pictured it!" Cammy chortled, grabbing Chun Li's breasts, "I should milk these like a cow. That ought to teach you a lesson!"

"Please…" Chun Li wept, "Just...oh God!"

Cammy's thick cock went harder inside, hitting Chun Li's cervix every time. Her prisoner writhed under her body.

"How does it feel being fucked up like a whore, Interpol officer?" Cammy toyed with her, "Your pussy is tight! I guess your other men can't measure up."

The possessed woman then grabbed Chun Li's underwear, tying it around her neck, and began to choke the officer. Chun Li gasped for air, feeling her temples flush with blood. Her hands feebly tried to grab her neck but the bonds held her wrists down.

A laugh, which sounded eerily close to Bison's own laugh, escaped from her assaulter's lips. Cammy twisted Chun Li's panties in her fist, making Chun Li cough for air.

"You might as well cum like a slut, sweetheart, while watching these little tits in your face. I wonder if I should turn you lesbian or keep you straight…" Cammy pretended to ponder out loud, "Or bisexual. The possibilities really are endless for a slut of Lord Bison!"

Managing up the courage and strength, Chun Li launched a spitwad at her assaulter's face. Instantly, Cammy slapped her hard which started to make Chun Li's nose bleed.

"I might be in a woman's body, Inspector, but I don't take bullshit as a woman does." The new Shadaloo body retorted, "Now I have to punish you."

Her small body slammed her meaty dick up against the young officer's cervix, keeping it there as Chun Li habitually wormed around in pain. Then, her cock began to grow very hot and started to vibrate intensely.

Chun Li froze, unsure of what was going on. Her body, not used to this, couldn't decide if it was painful or pleasurable but she could feel her cervix start to expand a little. It hurt in a bizarrely stretching way like when she had an IUD inserted, only so much worse.

"It...hurts, oh…" Chun Li felt tears at her eyes, "What the hell...is…?"

"It's a little party trick I learned when I was still a man." Cammy grinned, winking sardonically as her slave started to whimper, "That's my Psycho Power pulsing through my cock, warming and vibrating your womb entrance. Turns out, the cervix can be a sensitive little thing and your uterus…"

Waves of intense heat overcame her body, spiraling Chun Li into a deep abyss of pain and pleasure that not even her best vibrators could give her. Her body was shaking violently, feeling her womb suddenly tremble hard.

"Oh my God! Oh God!" Chun Li screamed at the onslaught of her forced orgasm, piercing the walls with her howls, "Oh God, _Daddy!_ Fuck! Me! Master! Oh, F-fuck, ow, _Mommy_!"

The pain must have ignited Cammy's power as her cock began to thrust hard against her quivering ring.

"I like all three of those names!" She sneered at her, "I guess some prude little cop screaming like a sex slave gets me going! Come on, Inspector! You can have another one! I haven't even cum yet and I want to shoot my seed straight into your womb!"

Chun Li lost her brain functions as she was being tossed into a tempest of cervical and uterine orgasms. Her tongue was hanging out of her mouth as drool dripped out of her mouth. All the Strongest Woman in the World knew was being a fucktoy for this beast that was raping her.

Her walls would have squeezed the life of any other man's cock as Chun Li came like a geyser as her juices flowed out to flood the tile beneath her body.

Cammy erupted with powerful loads of cum, shooting them straight into Chun Li's womb. Her balls were working overtime, draining itself dry into the opportune glove that was her shared fantasies body. Both the conjoined souls of Cammy and Bison were beyond blissful at the cumulative result.

Chun Li slumped into a state teetering on unconsciousness. Her eyes were crossed and glazed over much like a sex doll. Semen came out of her like a used condom.

"That's my girl!" Cammy breathlessly said, "A lot of girls just pass out during it. I think I'm going to like Miss White's body. More importantly, I'm going to like all the plans I have for you, little cop."

Enrapturing her lips with a kiss, the woman slipped her tongue into Chun Li's mouth. With her last breath stolen, the Interpol detective slipped into a deep unconscious state. Her body went limp as her cheeks went ghost-white.

Cammy slid her softened cock out from her body, pressing her heel against Chun Li's muscular thighs. The solid mass of muscle gave little way under her foot like a rack of a beef hanging in a meat locker.

"Your legs aren't great for fighting but they're good for _something_," She told the comatose fighter, "Shadaloo has to change some... business directives. World is changing and I'm needing some future investments of my organization. So you came at the perfect time."

The now restructured leader heard clamoring behind her as several soldiers approached with guns in the air. The sight of Chun Li's naked body, strewn with torn pantyhose and ribbons as well as Cammy's possessed and nude body with thick, resting penis must have forced them all to take pause. While the former host body of Bison was starting to disintegrate on the floor, the thick smell of sex was obvious.

"Uh…" One soldier finally said, "What just happened?"

Instantly, the soldiers' heads split open with an unseen psychic power and splattered their brains across the wall. Their bodies, still reeling on what happened, took a full minute to slump to the floor and fall. Cammy's forearm was glowing a dark purple as her eyes lit up with a pure, translucent white.

"This body works splendidly!" Her lips screwed into a twisted grin, "Miss Nosy Cop's energy is also beautifully replenishing my new flesh. I'll have to keep her nice and fresh for me. I suppose if she surrenders like a good trophy, I could also keep her brainless and happy."

A need sprang up between her legs, stiffening her cock again. Cammy laughed a bit, quite amused.

"I suppose this is going to be a transition. After all, it's a brand new body. Taming the shrew would have to require discipline." The entity of Psycho Power stated, using her psychic bonds to turn over her prisoner's body to expose her bare bottom, "You won't mind helping me get this new trouser snake under control, will you, Chun Li?"

Two weeks later, Balrog was sitting in Las Vegas at a Shadaloo run casino. As much as Balrog hated grunt work, he'd rather be surrounded by vices than soldiers.

A shipment of drugs was supposed to come in but Balrog had only just heard that the shipment was being held up by Border Control. While easy to bribe the cops, the boxer knew the drug route was too valuable to release by constant bribes.

So Balrog called his dispatch at Shadaloo. The dispatch stated that Lord Bison was too busy. Then Balrog called Bison's secretary. She claimed that he was taking the night off. Already, it sounded like bullshit because Bison never stopped working.

He called Bison's personal line. Balrog only got that line in secret when he coaxed it out of fifteen lower ranking dolls who he knew was fucking the Shadaloo king years ago.

The beeping continued within the personal chambers of the Shadaloo Master. On-screen, a petite woman now known as Lord Bison or Cammy appeared.

She was wearing a silk robe, clearly nude underneath.

"Uh...Lord... Bison…" Balrog tried to think of what gender his boss now was, "We have some problem with the shipment…"

"Is it truly necessary to bother me?" Her drawling voice responded, "Is someone threatening me with a nuke or what?"

Balrog didn't want to get into all that. Instead, he delivered his message while avoiding proper gender pronouns. It seemed that the minor slips hardly bothered the great leader one bit, finding his stuttering somewhat amusing.

At the end, Cammy had reached the end of her entertained demeanor as she now found the boxer too intrusive.

"Any other issues, take it to F.A.N.G." Cammy dismissed with her hand, "I'm rather busy. It's my wedding night after all."

Chun Li was tied up in bed, bound and gagged as a large vibrator was pumping in and out of her ass. Her pussy had been overflowing with seed while her breasts were bound together and clamped. She had headphones around her ears, subjected to recordings of lesbian and transgendered sex over and over again. Her mind was completely broken, allowing her body to slump deeply in pleasure.

Pornography littered the area: magazines of naked women exposing their full body. Screens of women getting fucked up by dominatrix lesbians and male-to-female transsexuals complete with fully functioning cocks. Chun Li could not turn her head without finding a semblance of her mental conditioning. It was also clear that the pornography was meant to prolong their lovemaking as much as possible.

Above the bed was a crude little calendar with red X's and a giant circle around today's date: "Fertility Day!" with little hearts around it.

Cammy ended the call, whipping back around and tossing off her robe. Her long, thick erect member was standing at full attention.

"Now…" She licked her lips, "Where was I, love? Oh right! You're about to call me Daddy. Or Mommy. Whichever, wife. I'm fine with it."

She climbed back into bed, resuming their fucking like rabbits. Chun Li's head bobbed up and down, relenting into being a cock sleeve for her new wife and master.

Cammy took off one of the earpieces from her head, keeping her eye contact steady. She pulled down Chun Li's gag just under her jaw.

"Let's try this again," She said, holding Chun Li's chin, "You like boys or girls, Chunny Honey?"

"I like girls…" Chun Li moaned mindlessly, "I love girls! Girls give me...so much pleasure... especially...big, fat cocks like yours…"

"Yeah?" Cammy purred, "Prove it."

Cammy reached over and hit the video button. On-screen, the prim princess known as Karin was getting her brains fucked out by a large, muscular black man.

The other screen showed the spunky Sakura getting railed by a big titted Asian woman wearing a strapon.

Chun Li had her mouth open like she was dehydrated, "Oh God, yes...Nugh...her breasts are so incredible…"

"Good!" The Shadaloo lover said, "Keeping eye contact, getting aroused more...you did much better this time. Her tight pussy turning you on? Her tits?"

"Her...ah...tits... bouncing…." She answered, just brainless as Cammy fucked whatever mental capacity she had left, "I'm...cum…"

"Nice try, Miss Goody Two Shoes." Her mouth slicked with evil amusement, "We're busy taking a pop quiz. Anyone can like breasts. It's impossible to hate them. You can cum _if_ you pass. Who fucked your pussy first?"

"You...did…" Chun Li answered.

"And your ass?"

"Nngh...you…"

"How many men did you fuck before me?" Cammy asked.

"I...I don't remember...or...care…"

"How many cocks made you cum?" She continued.

"Three." Chun Li answered before seizing, "W-wait, no! One, one! Yours!"

"Too bad, wife! It's a pass or fail quiz. Try again later! You get the monster dildo for that!" Cammy taunted, pulling up a huge fake toy and replacing her cock inside with it, "Don't be so pissy, dear wife. You're going to have a very long night to get it all right."

She then flicked the dildo on the highest setting before putting the headphone back on. Chun Li was subjected to the intense pornography again, her legs squirting out fluids.

Cammy started to stroke her cock again, seeing her new wife take her lessons like a champ. Maybe after a while, she'll cuddle her beautiful lover in bed and just rest. She might even stroke her hair and comfort the young bride.

Chun Li will love her new life as Cammy will undoubtedly love her own.


End file.
